Parental control systems that block access to content according to some criteria are ubiquitous in content delivery platforms. Existing parental control systems use coarse filtering parameters to determine content that is to be blocked and inevitably block content that parents deem acceptable for their children to watch. This problem is particularly acute in the current media landscape, where different versions of the same content may be available from a variety of sources. Content may have been modified such that different versions of the same content contain different objectionable material. Although parents may find certain versions suitable for their children, conventional parental control systems may block access to all versions of the content.